


that’s not how it works

by doodleyLinguist



Series: natto’s writing exercises [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Juggling, Writing Exercise, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodleyLinguist/pseuds/doodleyLinguist
Summary: Jay sucks at juggling. Kai watches.(prompt: juggle)
Relationships: Kai & Jay Walker
Series: natto’s writing exercises [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055846
Kudos: 6





	that’s not how it works

**Author's Note:**

> what’s this??? I’m writing shit for ninjago??? fuck yeah because online schooling sucks ass and these childhood plastic ninjas are all I have left keeping me tethered
> 
> gonna also be throwing up a couple of loose ninjago writing exercises as well BC I’ve been in a funk lately, and have become super dependent on generators!!!!

Kai let out a puff of breath, leaning back easily in his chair as he stared at Jay.

The Master of Lightning was currently attempting to  **juggle** , three colored balls falling through his hands as he tried, and miserably failed, to keep them aloft.

Finally, when he felt like his eyes would pop from watching Jay twist his arm in the opposite direction to catch a ball, Kai got up and out of his chair and walked behind him.

“Your arms shouldn’t be bending like that,” he remarked dryly.

Turning around to face the red ninja, Jay did his best attempt at a face of authority (which was difficult, considering he was the shortest of the team.)

“Just because they shouldn’t doesn’t mean they can’t,” the lightning ninja shot back.

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram: [@thespaceaxolotl](https://www.instagram.com/thespaceaxolotl/?hl=en)  
> Tumblr: [@natto-axolotl](https://natto-axolotl.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [@NattoAxolotl](https://twitter.com/NattoAxolotl)  
> 


End file.
